


Every Little Thing

by Kaisbeast (Sugashadingyou)



Series: Tomorrow Never Dies [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashadingyou/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: Reita was a man of details. Uruha wasn't.Reituha :3~Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on deviantart eons ago but I decided it fits my little drabble thing so I wanted to share it here as well because Reituha is ♥  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~
> 
> Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!  
> Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥

When you know someone for a long time a few details about the person might seem trivial, barely noticed. Although for Reita it wasn't like that.

Reita could tell every single thing about his guitarist, best friend and lover. 

He loved every detail, the shy and lonely guitarist who never failed at making beautiful songs; the honest best friend who listened to anything he had to say without complaining and wouldn't mind leaving the comfortable warmth of his bed at exactly 3:46 am because Reita couldn't sleep and was starting to feel lonely; The happy drunk dancing when there's no music playing, smiling like a child and asking for another round while everyone else just wants to go home because " damn, Kouyou, we're not so young anymore, we need to rest!", as a very annoyed Ruki would say.  There was no such a thing as getting older when it comes to Uruha, however. Reita knew that better than anyone because the ten year old Kou-chan had the same smile as the thirty-almost-six Kouyou, and God he would spend the rest of his life watching that smile if he could. There was another smile he very much liked to see, said expression that no one else knew but him. Uruha's devilish smirk inviting him for a night full of lust and pleasure, just so much pleasure, while watching the other muffle his – oh so delicious to hear – moans with a pillow, crying out his name as he released, craving for a kiss right after that.

He knew everything about the one he loved.   
  
Uruha, on the other hand wasn't attached to details. He many times wouldn't notice when something wasn't right until Reita himself pronounced it, but that was just one of the many things he loved about the guitarist, the fact that he was a man of action, not words. Because he knew if something wasn't right Kouyou would bring him to his embrace without letting him go until he made sure everything was fine; he would caress, kiss, hug, smile... Anything he could possibly make to see the bassist happy.   
And indeed, nothing could ever make him as blissful as Kouyou's touches did,   
because a gentle touch was enough to make him smile;   
a tight hug was enough to make the time stop for the both of them;   
a simple kiss was enough to drive him insane.   
But nothing, nothing at all, was better than the passionate smile that little by little molded Uruha's lips everytime he heard "I love you so much, Kouyou" and the words following that smile, "I love you too, Akira."   
  
Having Uruha's love was Reita's favorite detail. 

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it sweet? Idk about you but I think they're super sweet, hehe  
> Do you like it? hate it? Do you want to tell me to write about someone else because no one stands reita and uruha anymore??  
> Well, go on! Tell me what's your otp and give me something to write about them!  
> Let's spread the gaze-love ♥


End file.
